


Burning the Midnight Oil

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cock Warming, Dom Magnus Bane, Lap Sex, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slightly Dramatic Alec, Smut, Sub Alec, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Magnus won't let Alec indulge himself in pleasure until he's finished with his work and Alec is sure Magnus is killing him slowly
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 308





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a person that requested Lap Sex and I'm sorry this took so long.

Alec closed his eyes, blinking hard to clear his vision that had started to blur around the edges. A bead of sweat dropped down the side of his face. He let out a soft sigh as he slowly opened his eyes again. He fixed them to the boring document on his desk and attempted to read the page again.

It was his third attempt at reading the words on the page. He couldn’t concentrate on the subject matter at hand. How could he be asked to focus on this boring Inquisitor paperwork when his husband’s thick, long, glorious cock was inside of him?

Alec was sitting on his husband’s lap in his office. It was late at night, most of the others had already gone home, so he didn’t worry about someone interrupting them. That still didn’t stop Magnus from putting up charms and wards to make sure the door stayed locked. Alec could feel Magnus’ fingers lazily rubbing his naked thighs, polished nails running along his flushed skin. He could feel his body heating up and he was a second away from asking Magnus to magic his shirt to the same place he sent his pants. 

Alec bit his lip and gripped his pen tighter as his hand slightly shook. He could feel his resolve breaking as his mind went back to focusing on the cock inside of him. It felt oh so perfect inside of him, nestled snugly against his prostate. All Alec would have to do is gently rock his hips to cause a bit of friction and send pleasure throughout his body. Alec started to shift his hips but it seemed as if Magnus had read him mind. He soon felt his husband’s fingers grip his hips.

“Ah, Ah Alexander.” Magnus tsked as he gripped Alec’s hips to stop him from moving. “Finish your work, my love.” He added and Alec let out a whine.

“Magnus…”

“The longer you take, the more you torture yourself.” Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s shoulder and started caressing Alec again, rubbing his thighs and slipping his hands under Alec’s shirt. 

In all honesty, Magnus was torturing himself just as much as he was torturing his husband. Alec felt amazing around his cock and he so badly wanted to bend him over and rut into his body, but Magnus would stay in control. He wouldn’t let his hormones run him, no matter how amazing his Alexander felt. Magnus leaned in and decided to give Alec a kiss on the back of his neck, just to sedate himself for the moment. 

“Fuck…” Alec swore under his breath as Magnus kissed at the back of his neck. Alec was a trained shadowhunter. He may sit behind a desk now, but he still carried his shadowhunter training with him. Alec never broke while he was an active shadowhunter, but he was about to break under the pressure of Magnus’ cock on his prostate. “I just want you to know…” Alec’s voice was strained as his pen moved across the paper.”That I’m dying. You’re killing me...slowly.”

“And I’m the dramatic one…” Magnus smirked.

Alec took a deep breath and got back to work, focusing on the final few reports he had left. He could feel Magnus tug on his shirt and then felt his lips on his bare shoulder. He whimpered when he felt Magnus’ teeth graze along on his skin. When Magnus was done with his shoulder, his mouth quickly found the rune on his neck. His tongue flicked across it before lazily tracing the rune. Alec rolled his neck in an attempt to deter Magnus but it didn’t stop the warlock. It seemed to spur him on. 

He felt Magnus’ hand slip around his neck, squeezing lightly as he continued to mouth at his neck. Alec let out a moan as his pen almost slipped from his hand. He adjusted his grip and blinked hard to clear the blurriness from his eyes. Alec looked down at the final papers and threw all caution out of the window. He couldn’t take this anymore. Alec signed his name at the bottom of the reports despite not knowing what they were about. He could read them in the morning. It couldn’t be anything too dangerous. If so, Jia or someone would have spoken to him about it first. 

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he dropped the pen for the final time. “M’done.” He declared and started to move his hips, rolling them and getting Magnus’ cock to rub along his prostate. 

“Ah, Alexander.” Magnus moaned when Alec started to move. “Wait, stop.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and the Inquisitor let out a whine. 

“You said when I finished...you promised.” Alec reminded his husband.

“I know, I know.” Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder. “I want to see your face, love. I want to see your face when you come on my cock.”

Alec felt a shiver go up his spine at Magnus’ words. He nodded before slowly rising off Magnus’ cock and to his feet. His hole automatically clenched around nothing as he was empty for the first time in a few hours. 

Alec climbed back onto Magnus’ lap and reached behind himself to take Magnus’ cock, lining it up with his hole. He easily lowered himself back onto his husband. “Oh, Magnus…” Alec moaned as he rocked his hips back and forth. Relief washed over him as he was finally able to ride his husband and pleasure them both. He soon felt Magnus’ hands on his hips and the warlock snapped his hips up to meet Alec’s. “Fuck!” Alec couldn’t help the loud moan as Magnus fucked him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. It was like there was a bullseye painted on it and Magnus could see it. He quickly gave in, allowing Magnus to have his way. 

Magnus snapped his hips hard against Alec, their skin loudly slapping together as he moved. He was glad he put up those silencing wards. If there was anyone still here at this hour, they definitely would have heard the slap of Alec’s ass against his thighs. If not that, they would of heard Alec’s loud moans as he came undone on the warlock’s cock. Magnus placed his hands on the small of Alec’s back and allowed his magic to come alive. He heard Alec take in a sharp breath and then he shuddered on his lap. Alec whimpered and fell forward, his chest pressed against Magnus and his head buried in Magnus’ neck.

Alec raised his head slightly to pressed his lips to Magnus’ ear as he rolled his hips, breathing heavily against it before mouthing at the cartilage. “Oh, Magnus, my Magnus.” Alec moaned before gazing his teeth across Magnus’ ear. “My prince, please.” Alec whimpered as he moved his hips, his cock sliding across Magnus’ pretty silk shirt that he was about to ruin.

Magnus grunted, his glamour falling as Alec moaned and whispered in his ear. He kissed along Alec’s neck before speaking. “Look at me, my Alexander.” His voice was rough with lust but also strained, trying not to cum before his husband. Alec slowly lifted his head to look at Magnus. “Yes, that’s it. I want to see you come apart.” He said and gave Alec’s ass a smack. Alec took the hint and bounced quicker, meeting Magnus’ thrust. 

Alec let out a string of moans as he rode his husband in his chair. “Please, please.” Alec begged, not sure what he was begging for. “Magnus, I-I.”

“I’ve got you.” Magnus promised and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock. A burst of blue magic spilled from his palm and Alec didn’t have time to process what had happened before he was cumming.

“Magnus! Oh, Angel! Fuck!” Alec moaned loudly, his head tipping back as he spilled across Magnus’ hand and shirt. Alec felt the orgasm throughout his own body, his toes tingled and his hands shook as he clung to Magnus. “Uh, shit!” Alec gasped before slumping forward onto Magnus. He felt Magnus’ thrust becoming erratic and soon Magnus buried himself deep inside of him.

“Uh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned as he came inside of his husband, his cock buried deep inside of him so no cum slips out. Magnus turned his head to find Alec and Alec immediately pressed his lips to Magnus’. The couple lazily kissed. It was sloppy due to their tiredness but the didn’t care. Their tongues slid along each other as spit dripped from their mouths.

“We’re a mess.” Magnus spoke as he pulled back from the kiss. 

“S’ok.” Alec slurred before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “But don’t get cum on the papers.” He warned and Magnus chuckled.

“Imagine you turning in a report with my cum all over it.” Magnus laughed and Alec moaned as Magnus’ laughter jostled him.

“Jia would castrate us both.” Alec reasoned and Magnus’ laughter died down.

“Well that won’t do.” Magnus waved his hand to effortlessly open a portal. “We should continue this at home then?” He suggested and Alec nodded.

“Yes, let’s good.” Alec urged. “I can better please my prince there.” He added and leaned in to lick along Magnus’ ear. He felt the warlock shiver before abruptly standing up. It took Alec by surprise but he wasn’t worried about falling. He knew Magnus had him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and hugged himself to his husband’s warm body.

“I want you to ride me on the balcony.” Magnus stated and Alec moaned. He felt that familiar tingle go up his spine. 

“Yes, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
